


Love Me Dead

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Based on a yandere prompt by amusedyan., F/M, Female Joker (Persona)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: I know she drains me slowly. She wears me down to bones in bed. Must be the sign on my head that says, oh, LOVE ME DEAD.For as long as Ren can remember, when the fog rolls in, she has been haunted by someone calling himself Captain Kidd. He calls her Arsene -hisArsene - and tries to get her to come with him to his ship. So far she's escaped such a fate. But what happens when he shows her an offer she can't refuse?Currently on hiatus.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Ryuji Sakamoto/Female Joker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> As based on the following prompt:
> 
> https://amusedyan.tumblr.com/post/188732614213/a-thought-ghost-pirateryuji-coming-to-whisk-away

**“You’ve stolen me. And I’m here to take myself back.”**  
Captain Jack Sparrow

For as long as Ren could remember, she had lived with a family friend in this portside town. Her parents had left her with him to “learn his trade” of being an innkeep. She knew the truth though. They deemed her not only unprofitable but cursed.

She supposed it had something to do with what happened when the fog rolled in. There was a ghastly voice, a figure beyond where she could make out his details. He called himself Captain Kidd. 

Were she foolish enough to venture out into the fog, he would try to convince her to come to him, to “see the captain whose heart and life she stole”. She supposed he must be a ghost. It was the only thing that made sense. She never tried to figure out where he wanted to take her. Probably Hell, if she did think about it. 

And he called her Arsene. She didn’t know who that was, but it certainly wasn’t her. She was Ren Amamiya, no more and no less.

“Ren, the fog’s coming in,” came the call of the innkeeper across the room. He was an older man with a balding head and impressive black beard. He was scary when mad, but Ren had seen the way he doted on his daughter. She wasn’t too intimidated by him anymore.

“Again?” she asked, gaze immediately going to the window. Sure enough, what Sojiro - the innkeeper - said was true. The fog was coming in and, with it, Captain Kidd would return. “Of course it is.”

Sojiro tapped his fingers on the counter as he read through the newspaper. There wasn’t likely any news of interest. Just more pirate sightings and the law struggling to bring them to justice. Nothing that affected Ren. 

“Futaba’s not back,” the man mused, glancing towards the door for what felt like the umpteenth time.

“She’s not,” Ren said. 

She knew better than to venture into the fog, to risk running into the ghastly captain. But then there was Futaba. Ren had never dared ask if her makeshift family had seen the captain. She didn’t want to worry them. 

But that also brought up a problem of its own. What would happen if Captain Kidd were to see Futaba? Would he think her _his_ Arsene as well? Would Futaba get swept away to gods know where? 

She wasn’t going to find out.

“Sir, I’m heading out.”

“You sure?”

Sojiro didn’t know about the captain, but he did know the frizzy-haired girl absolutely loathed going out into the fog. When she made it back, as she always did, her pace was hurried, her pulse was racing, and her body was trembling. Try as he might to ask what had scared her, Ren wouldn’t say. She didn’t want to lose this family too.

“I am. I want to make sure Futaba gets home from the bookstore alright.”

There was nothing left to say. Ren only had to hurry to the bookstore and hurry back. And she did mean _hurry_.

A chill ran down her spine as soon as she stepped out into the thick fog. It was hard to see much of anything, but it was too risky to leave Futaba by herself. She might get overwhelmed. She might get lost. She might see _him_.

_Just be brave, Ren. That’s all you have to do. The sooner you get Futaba, the sooner you can go home._

She felt a little silly for having to encourage herself like this just to have the courage to press on into the blinding fog, but it was the only way she could do much of anything. It was a necessary sacrifice.

“Damn it. Can’t see a thing.” Ren grumbled.

She glanced at the ground. It felt different under her feet. Softer, more malleable. Far unlike the grassy ground or paved paths of the town she’d grown to call home. She knelt down, fingers scooping up the soft white grains in her hand.

“The beach…”

She muttered another curse under her breath as panic filled her veins. She had to get out of here. _Fast_. Before _he_ knew she’d lost her way.

A voice chuckled, echoing around in the fog. 

“No… Not now!”

He was already here.

She had to turn back. She could find the path, the bookstore, the inn - go _anywhere_ but here.

But a voice cried out that made Ren’s blood freeze in her veins.

“Ren, help!”

She knew that voice. “Futaba?” She glanced around. Damn it all. Why couldn’t she make out where her sister was? “Futaba, where are you?”

“She’s with me.”

Ren’s hands began to tremble. Her legs felt like jelly, wobbly and unable to go anywhere on their own. Her heart pounded so loud she could swear the captain could hear its beat plain as day.

Of course it had come to this.

“L-let her go!” 

She hated the way her voice sounded, so weak and fragile. So very afraid of the pirate. She was supposed to be the confident one - meek and shy but with enough courage to make it through the day with little trouble. She was supposed to be the one Futaba relied on.

But how could she save Futaba when she didn’t even know where the girl was?

And then she spotted a figure- No, two figures. The taller one stalked towards Ren. She couldn’t run away, even if she wanted to. Her eyes widened as the figure stepped close into view she could see the silhouette of him holding Futaba’s hands behind her back.

“Let her go!” she said again, but her plea was met with a chuckle.

He found her funny. Of course he did. She was just a scared village girl. And he was a dreaded pirate captain. He must have planned this. Just the thought made her stomach churn.

“Now why should I do that?” his voice sounded almost playful. 

Was this just a game to him? Ren bit her lip to stop another swear from pouring out of her mouth. 

“She’s my sister. Not that Arsene you’re looking for.”

If she could just reason with him, then maybe…

“Oh, I know that,” he replied.

That train of thought came to a swift end. 

“Then… What? Do you want me to barter for my own sister’s life?” Ren asked. This was starting to make her angry, and that anger was quickly overtaking her fear. Yes, she still shook, but she was beginning to think it might be with rage.

“Oh, something like that.” She saw the figure’s shoulders rise and fall in a lazy shrug. This really was a game to him.

“Fine. What’s the trade? You want money or something?”

“Arsene, dearest,” His tone was sickly sweet, masking a deep anger. “You know exactly why I’m here, why I always come here.”

Her heart stopped in her chest. “You’re here for me.”

“Bingo!”

The captain finally stepped into view. He wore a tattered coat that looked like it had seen better days. His claw-like hands were covered by yellow gloves - an odd fashion choice, in Ren’s opinion. His right leg was bandaged around the thigh, and he walked with a slight limp.

Even though he was hunched over, she had to look up to see his face. But she couldn’t see what the captain looked like. His face was obscured by his hat.

She glanced away from him for a moment, eyes landing on Futaba. She was shaking and frantically trying to pull away, with no luck. He held her with just one hand, but it seemed he was so strong one hand was all he needed..

“Ren, this guy’s insane!” she said. Her tear-filled eyes broke her sister’s heart. “You’ve gotta get Dad!”

But there wasn’t time. Who knew what he’d do if she ran to get Sojiro? Hurt Futaba? Kill her? Subject her to something unthinkable?

Ren couldn’t allow that. Not to her sister, not to her family.

She’d thought of sacrifice before, on the way here. Funny how that tied into what happened. Funny that she would have to sacrifice herself to keep her family together.

She lowered her head, her hands balling into fists. 

“Ren… Ren, don’t. Please don’t.”

Futaba always seemed to know what she was thinking, Ren realized. She was a smart girl. Clever, really. But she had to know this was the right thing to do. Sojiro would never forgive Ren if something happened to the redheaded girl.

Ren forced a small smile as she looked up at her sister. Tears stung her eyes. She must look so pitiful. But she wanted the last thing Futaba saw of Ren to be her. smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll come back.”

“I’ll make sure you do,” Futaba said… just in time for the captain to fling her away, into the fog. Ren could hear the sound of her falling, followed by a quick “I’m okay!”

“You better be,” Ren said softly, before turning to the captain. She forced herself to hold her head high and stand proud, even as he stalked over to her.

“You won’t be coming back, Arsene. Not ‘til I’m finished with you.” He seemed so sure of himself.

But Ren had a promise to keep. She had to come back. “We’ll see about that,” she replied as sarcastically as she could manage.

Before she could run, the captain forced her into his arms. Something sickly sweet covered her mouth. Some sort of cloth? And then she realized what he was doing, just as her mind grew fuzzy.

“You… You bastard…”

Her vision grew dark by the second. Yet she could still feel the surprising gentleness with which the captain picked her up.

She barely saw his apologetic grin, or perhaps she’d dreamed it all together.

“Had to get you back to the ship somehow.”

Ren hated to admit he really had planned all of this.


End file.
